Who Knew
by jenny-R
Summary: [YohxAnna][ONESHOT] Who knew... Who knew that life would be so cruel. Who knew that fate reserved something like that.


**Hello everybody! I came up with this idea a long time ago, but I finally had the chance to write the most of it during my flight to Paris. Planes are so inspiring! I don't know if this is a story with a sad or a happy ending. You decide! Well, I hope you like it, because I spent a lot of time writing and typing it. And one last thing. I want to thank my friend EmeraldWolfChild for her support and her precious advice on this story. Thank you! I'm so happy you liked it so much!**

**So, this story is dedicated to... EmeraldWolfChild!**

**Who knew**

The rain was falling hard on the ground. A blonde girl with a black sleeveless dress was walking inside the rain, ignoring the grand rain drops that were hitting hard her face and her body. She had not an umbrella with her nor something else to protect her from the rain. She was wearing only her simple piece of clothing, which was not enough to keep her warm, and she had a red bandana tied on her head. She was also wearing her usual red sandals. She should be freezing due to her light outfit, but she felt no cold. Actually, she felt nothing at all.

People around her was looking at her with strange looks on their faces, but she didn't care. She didn't care about anything. Not anymore. Nothing really mattered now. Everything was insignificant now. Now that he was gone...

He was the only one who gave her the courage to continue living, or else she would have killed herself a long time ago. He was the only one who taught her what love means. The only one who accepted her as she was. The demon child, the Ice Queen. He never cared about what the others thought of her, because in his eyes she was not the demon child, nor the Ice Queen. She was just herself. Just Anna. His Anna. But now, he was gone. And she had lost her support. She had lost her love. And the pain was unbearable.

Her gentle steps echoed in the silence prevailing on the road. She was all wet, but she didn't care. She had to go there, no matter what. People continued staring at her with looks full of compassion and sorrow. They didn't know what was in her heart. They never did. The hatred for them had began to seethe inside her once again. Only he. Only he could save her from that torture. But this time, he wasn't there. This time she was alone. All alone. As always.

The rain continued falling hard. She stopped walking when she reached the graveyard. A silent tear formed at the edge of her eye but she didn't wipe it away. She let it fall on her face. She walked slowly to a certain grave. Yoh's grave. She kneeled beside the cold marble and looked at the ground.

"Hey, Yoh." she said almost whispering. "It's me, Anna." Another tear fell on her face. "You know, life has been so hard after you're gone. The house is empty without you. Without your presence, without your smile, without your silly look." She paused for a moment, as more tears began to fall. "I missed you Yoh. I really did. I don't know how I'm going to live without you. I need you." She lowered her head, beginning to cry softly. "Why did you left me? Why? You promised me that you would always be with me, you would never leave me. But you didn't keep your promise. No. You left me alone, once again. You don't care about me." Her voice had become a slight whisper now. Even she could barely hear herself talking. "I thought I could trust you." She was crying really hard now, unable to control her sobs.

And the rain was still falling hard...

**FLASHBACK**

"Where is he Faust?" A blonde girl with a black dress and a red bandana stormed into the doctor's office, her heart beating fast and her breath becoming heavy.

Faust gave her a puzzled look at first, but it soon turned into a look full of sympathy. "Follow me Anna. Yoh is in the Emergency." he said and got out of the office. Anna followed him. _In the Emergency,_ she thought. _What if they won't be able to save him? What if he... No, I must have faith in him. He promised me he would be with me forever. He can't leave! Not now..._

Faust stopped outside a big, white door. "Wait here." he said to Anna and disappeared behind the door.

Anna took a seat opposite the white door and waited impatiently. Her mind couldn't help but thinking negative things all the time. She shook her head and closed her eyes, trying to make these thoughts go away. She had to wait. She knew that Yoh wouldn't break his promise. He was strong. And he wouldn't let her down.

After what seemed like an eternity, the white door opened and Faust came out. Anna immediately jumped up from her seat and went near the doctor. He had a sad smile on his face. "We did whatever we could. I'm sorry Anna."

Anna felt her world cracking under her feet in just two seconds. Her knees were trembling and tears had start to form at her beautiful black eyes. But Faust wasn't done yet. "He requested to see you. He's waiting for you inside." And he gave her the warmest smile he could at that moment, to give her courage.

Anna's eyes widened._ There's still some hope._ She ran quickly into the room behind the white door. _He's still here! He didn't leave me!_ But when she went inside Yoh's room, almost all of her hope vanished. He was there, laid down on his bed, lot of medical equipment around him. His face was even paler than hers. But when he saw her, his whole face was radiant with joy and a tired smile appeared on his face.

She went near him and sat beside him.

"Anna." he said weakly. She grabbed his hand and held it tight into hers.

"Yes Yoh. I'm here." She smiled at him. Right now, she wanted to cry but she knew that she shouldn't. Besides, she rarely smiled, and she wanted Yoh to see her happy side before...

"I'm so glad you came." Yoh said, trying really hard to speak. "I wanted you to be the last person I'll see before I..."

Anna put her forefinger on his mouth, not leaving him finish what he wanted to say. A small tear had began to form in the corner of her eye. She didn't want to hear it.

"Shh... Don't speak like that. You won't... You won't die. You can't!" The tear fell softly on her cheek. Yoh noticed it and held out his hand to Anna's face to wipe it away. "Please Anna. Don't cry. I don't want to see your pretty face sad." Anna touched Yoh's hand and closed her eyes. How good she felt when he touched her pale skin! Yoh gave her his famous grin; or at least he tried.

"I want you to make a promise." he said almost whispering. Anna looked at him straight into his hazel, beautiful eyes, which now had a dark shadow in them. A shadow that revealed his illness. "Of course Yoh. Whatever you want." she said, her voice quavering.

Yoh stroked her face weakly. "Promise me that you will live a happy life." He stopped talking and his body swayed from his coughs. Anna looked at him worried. When Yoh stopped coughing, he continued. "Anna, please promise me that you will be happy."

Another tear fell on her face. "Yoh... I can't be happy without you! I love you! I can't live without you! Please!"

But Yoh didn't change his mind. "Anna, I love you too. I always will. But you have to go on."

Anna shook her head. "Yes, Yoh. I will go on. But I'll do it with you. You promised me you would never leave me alone, remember? You can't break your promise!" She was crying. She couldn't help it.

"I know. And I won't break my promise. 'Cause I'll always be with you. When you look at the sky, you'll remember me and all the good times we had together. I'll always take care of you. I'll never leave you alone. But, please don't cry. You're breaking my heart!"

But Anna couldn't stop crying. She couldn't stand the idea that Yoh wouldn't be with her anymore; that she would never see his happy smile again; that she would never hear his soft voice again. "Yoh..." she whispered. "I... I can't promise you that."

Yoh looked at her dissapointed. "Please, Anna. It's my last request. Please. Do it for me." He coughed again.

Anna knew very well that all her hopes were vain. She didn't have a choice than... "Alright. I promise you." she said as her bottom lip began trembling.

Yoh smiled tiredly. "I love you Anna. I'm never gonna stop loving you. You're the best thing ever happened in my life. Without you, I would be nothing. Thank you baby." He stopped and coughed. He felt it coming... "You're my angel. My little, concrete angel. I never knew I could feel that way, until I met you. You're all my life. Please, live for me, Anata." His breathing became hard and he started coughing again.

Anna said nothing; there was nothing to say and the salty tears traveled down her face as Yoh's eyes began to close and his grip weakened.

"You're the best thing ever happened in my life. I love you Anna. We're going to meet each other again. Until then... Goodbye..." And with those words, Yoh left his last breath in Anna's arms.

"YOH!" Anna screamed as she hugged tight Yoh's lifeless body. "I love you too..." she whispered to his ear.

But Yoh couldn't hear her anymore...

However, he already knew...

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Who knew...

Who knew that life would be so cruel.

Who knew that fate reserved something like that.

Anna was still crying, her tears mixing up with the rain. She was holding a picture in her right hand. A picture of Yoh and she. It was taken on his birthday party, some months ago. She looked at it. They were so happy then. Before they find out about Yoh's desease. How much she had missed him! She put the picture in front of her chest looking at the rainy sky.

"I miss you, Yoh. I know you said that you would always be with me, but... the pain of your loss is so big. I cannot live without you. I can't... You were the reason I was living for. But now, you're not here..." She took a deep breath, turned her look at Yoh's grave and then back at the sky. "I'm sorry, Anata. But I couldn't keep my promise; I don't think I ever will. I can't live a happy life without you. I need you..." She looked down, squeezing the picture tight. "Please, forgive me." she whispered. "I'm coming to find you, Anata. Wait for me..."

She looked at the sky for one last time...

And the rain was still falling hard...

The next morning, a lifeless body was found right next to a certain grave. It belonged to a skiny, pale, blonde girl with a painful past. A small pool of blood was next to her body. They said that she killed herself. They said that her life was even more horrible now, so she decided to give it an end. No one really cared about her death. Only a few people. Only her fiance's family and friends, since she didn't have a family. Little did they all know, that now, she was the happiest girl ever. Yeah... Because she was with him again. They were together. The only thing no one understood, was why, even when she was dead, she still held tight a picture in front of her chest.

_If someone said three years from now_

_You'd be long gone_

_I'd stand up and punch them up_

_'Cause they're all wrong_

_I know better _

_'Cause you said forever_

_And ever_

_Who knew_

_I wish I could touch you again _

_I wish I could still call you friend_

_I'd give anything_

_I'll keep you locked in my head_

_Until we meet again_

_Until we_

_Until we meet again_

_That last kiss_

_I'll cherish_

_Until we meet again_

_And time makes it harder_

_I wish I could remember_

_But I keep your memory_

_You visit me in my sleep_

_My darling, who knew_

_My darling, who knew_

_My darling, I miss you _

_My darling, who knew_

**THE END**

**I have to confess that when I wrote the part where Anna asks Yoh to forgive her for not keeping her promise, I cried a bit. Actually, I was planning to write a story with a sad ending, but it ended up being a happy one (that's what I think at least). I hope you liked it. Read and review, please! **


End file.
